


What's Size Matter Anyway?

by LauranaSky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Shaming, Chocobos, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranaSky/pseuds/LauranaSky
Summary: Reader goes to a nearby lake with our beloved Chocobros for a day of relaxation; but denied feelings and affection between the Reader and one certain tall, dark, and handsome member of the group make the day take an interesting turn.





	1. To the Lake!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Little Birds! I decided to write this story where a plus size girl gets a chance with the handsome Gladio since I have yet to find one of that sort. This is going to be a story full of laughs and soon tender and sweet moments for the reader. This is my first post ever so feedback is appreciated and apologies for any mistakes I may have missed! I hope you all enjoy!

The sun shone bright upon the regalia making it almost blinding to look upon it as I approached carrying my bag that was filled to the brim with a few towels, my bathing suit, and various bottles of sunscreen for myself and the boys who unsurprisingly forgot theirs at home. I sighed and shielded my eyes as I circled around the beauty of a car to the trunk where I found Ignis and Prompto both holding either side of an obnoxiously large yellow Chocobo floaty and arguing with one another. I watched as Ignis let out a tired sigh “Prompto we have to leave this here it won't fit, especially since you refuse to let the air out.” Prompto frowned then pouted as he whined “What if I held it as we drove?” Noct walked up behind them asking “Why so you can cuddle with it like you do at night?” 

I rolled my eyes as that got Prompto yelling at Noct and adjusted my light blue halter top sundress on my shoulders that contained my ample cleavage inside of the slightly too tight article of clothing more comfortably than before. But of course once I was comfortable with how the top was fitting I noticed that the midsection was brushing up against my belly in a less than flattering manner before ending down in the middle of my tree trunk thighs.

I sighed cursing myself for not going and getting a bigger size but I had been too stubborn to go back to the boutique I had purchased it from. Not after they had looked at me in disgust when I had asked them for the current XL I was wearing so I just kept my head down and bought the damn dress then booked it out of there as fast as I could.

I came back into the present conversation when my name was said and jumped as Noct snapped his fingers in my face making me scowl and slap his hand away asking “What?” Noct chuckled and asked “Off in your own world again?” I flushed and punched his shoulder lightly saying “Shutup princey boy.” Noct smiles softly then asked “You heard from Gladio today? He’s late and Ignis is getting antsy to get going I think.”

I flushed at the mere mention of the tall dark beast of a man's name who I had been crushing on….ah who am I kidding... I've loved him since we met at the academy five years ago. But in those five years he's never shown any interest in me other than a friend. Especially with all those women fawning over him with their perfect bodies and clothes to match. I knew he would never go for someone like me but I just couldn't move on. Why did I have to be this way?

I jumped again as Noct poked my side this time asking “Yo? Did you hear me?” I flushed in embarrassment having been caught day dreaming again and shook my head saying “No I haven't heard from him” as soon as i finished saying that a deep voice from directly behind me spoke up “Heard from who?” I jumped and spun around to come face to face with a sculpted bronze chest and blushed looking up to Gladio who was staring down at me in amusement and said “U-Uh you actually.” Gladio chuckled and ruffled my hair gently saying “Well here I am. Miss me?” He winked at me and I flushed even more to the point where I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

Then we both looked as Ignis called my name and snapped my out of my trance enough to step away from Gladio and his perfect chest and ask “Yes Ignis?” Ignis slipped his shades down a bit as he looked at me saying “When we get back to training tomorrow we'll work on your sensory and observation skills. Can't have daemons walking up behind you as easily as Gladio just did when were in a real attack.” He then got into the driver's seat adjusting his sunglasses once more as I blushed embarrassed to have been caught with my guard down.

To avoid anymore embarrassment I just climbed into the back of the car next to Noct and situated myself in the middle seat. Then much to my despair Gladio climbed in and sat himself on the other side of me. But I was quickly distracted by the sight of Prompto getting into the front seat still holding the giant Chocobo floaty and struggling to close the door all the way while holding it.

After watching him struggle for a minute or so he finally slammed the door to the regalia front passenger seat closed but sadly in the process punctured the side of the floaty with the door making it pop and deflate with a pitiful wheezing sound that was soon drowned out by the laughter of Noct, Gladio and I.

Prompto pouted and began whining as Ignis just shook his head and began driving us to the nearest lake. I smiled listening to them argue about how to fix the now deflated floaty and leaned my head back against the headrest as the wind blew through my hair. I felt the muscles in my body relax for the first time in these few weeks of hard training. I soon found myself lulled to sleep by the sounds of the wind and the boys and drifted off.


	2. Lessons and Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter of how our Reader and Gladio first met! Yes, it's time for a Flashback! But wait! There's more! It's also written in Gladio's POV! Gladio tells the tale of how he learned a valuable lesson from our Reader as she confronted some bullies back at the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Little Birds! So this chapter is longer than before but it has a twist in being from the POV of our handsome beast! This is only the first of more Gladio POV chapters to come! I promise! In this we see the fiery side to the Reader and tender moments from Gladio! Apologies for any mistakes I may have missed in advance! Enjoy!

I watched as (r/n) began to fall asleep and couldn't help smile a bit at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Not that she wasn't always beautiful...She's always been beautiful to me inside and out. She always manages to make me laugh or smile whenever I get into one of my….”moods”. And if I'm getting a bit hot-headed she always is the one to get my head on straight and focus. She's been my one of my best friends for about five years now. I still remember the day I first met her. I smiled even more as the scene came to my mind.

~

I was leaning against a tree in the courtyard of the Academy watching all the new kids try to find their way around. I had already been here for a year and kept to myself since most of the people here in my opinion were idiots. Half of them shouldn't be here. 

In the corner of my eye I saw a flash of yellow and turned fully to look at the awkward and goofy looking kid with bright yellow spiked hair. I looked more closely and saw he had a Chocobo button on his backpack. He was looking around with so much excitement and wonder. I shook my head. Tough luck kid it's not like the movies in here. I started to look away assuming this was just another loser who didn't belong here. But as i looked away i noticed a group of rich punks who were in my class headed toward the new kid. I knew what was coming so I figured i might as well get some entertainment so I stood back and watched. 

The leader of the group with a long hooked nose and an attitude that just reeked of “I'm better than you” walked up to the kid and spoke first “Hey loser. I see you like Chocobos. It is because you're hair is as ridiculous as theirs?” The jackass laughed along with his buddies as the new kid frowned and looked away but didn't say anything. 

The second of the group stepped up and spoke with a slight lisp “Are you trying to be a Chocobo? You should try it. You're defiantly not part of our species.” He laughed with the other two cheering him on. 

Then the third asshole took his place in the spotlight who had a case of “barely” noticeable cross eyes and piped up “Maybe we should glue some feathers on him and throw him in the girls locker room.” The three cheered and all grabbed the kid as he began to struggle against them but to no avail. I just watched with slight amusement until all of a sudden a voice yelled out “HEY!!!” Making all of us stop and look at where ever the voice came from. That's the first time I ever saw her. 

She stormed up with her eyes ablaze and stride determined and pushed the assholes off the little guy with more strength than I would have expected her to have. The lispy boy even stumbled a bit when she pushed him back by his face which made me let out a chuckle. The assholes quickly recovered and formed their little triangle again and the big nosed jerk spoke up “Hey! What's your problem!?” 

The girl ignored the boys and looked the little guy over then gave him a soft smile and a wink before spinning around sending the most intimidating death glare I've ever seen to the group as she began to speak “My problem is jerks like you who pick on people because it makes you feel better about what's wrong with yourselves.” She walked right up to the leader and flicked his nose so hard the punk let out a yelp and held his nose looking at her in shock as she kept speaking “Look at you with your big old shnooze. You'd think you'd be able to smell all the crap you're spewing out of that hole you call a mouth.” The Pinocchio wannabe looked down as his cheeks flushed still covering his nose as she turned to the one to his right.

“And you, you sound real tough with that dumb lisp of yours, threatening a kid when he's nervous enough as it is being here.” That punk looked away blushing pursing his lips closed as she turned to the final jackass who flinched when her gaze turned to him. 

“Then of course we have you who must have sooo very easily zoomed right in on who to pick on. Are you looking at me or my nose? I can't tell honestly.” She shook her head in disgust and asked “Does it feel nice when you get made fun of?” She watched as the bullies shook their heads then looked down in shame as she spoke again “Then why would you do it to someone else? You should all be ashamed. No one is perfect. We're not supposed to be. So think twice next time about messing with others that aren't as “perfect” or “cool” as you. Especially when you yourselves aren't any of those things. We're all equal.” She turned to the kid who was staring at her in amazement and shock and smiled at him as she grabbed his arm and led him away from the now publicly shamed trio without looking back even once. 

I stood there looking after her as she left impressed and chuckled softly as the boys retreated inside the Academy their egos thoroughly deflated. But after a moment i stopped then looked down as i realized that everything she had been saying applied to what I had been thinking just a few moment ago. I was getting a kick out of those guys picking on a kid who i believed didn't belong here. 

But I didn't even think about how when I first got here I had felt deep down that i wasn't good enough for this place. Yet when I started training and getting better and better until I was the best in my class….I wasn't just improving my skills I was allowing my ego to grow so much that I felt superior to everyone. I allowed myself to enjoy the pain of others who I thought weren't as “perfect” as me. I had been judging and despising people who i thought were different than me. I shook my head as my eyes closed flinching internally from the shame I was now feeling. I was thinking that everyone is different, that some were above others….but they're not. Just like she said. We're all equal. 

I made a vow to myself that i would treat everyone equally and never allow myself to become prideful and egotistical like i had become ever again. I'm not perfect and no one is. So I won't act like I am.

I pushed myself off the trunk of the tree I had been leaning upon and jogged after the girl and the kid. I easily caught up to them as I called out “Hey wait up!” The duo stopped and turned to face me. I couldn't help but think to myself that this girl is as brave as she is gorgeous as I slowed to a stop in front of them. I spoke up again looking to the girl “Hey. I saw what you did. That took guts….I admire that. My name is Gladio.” 

That was the moment I first saw the smile and blush that I would look forward to everyday. She smiled at me with a light pink dust forming on her cute cheeks saying “I'm (r/n), and it was nothing. I was just telling the truth.” She looked at the kid and put her hand on his shoulder saying “And this is..?” 

The kid light up like a Christmas tree smiling and said excitedly “I'm Prompto. Nice to meet you both.” He hugged (r/n) then held out his fist to me and I touched it with mine firmly but making sure not to go to rough saying “Pleasure is mine. And don't worry about those jerks. They just don't know how cool Chocobos are…..or how stylish their hair is.” I winked smiling as the two started laughing as we walked together into the Academy for the first of many times. 

~

I snapped out of the memory as we went over a bump in the road and looked around seeing we were still not at the lake yet. Prompto and Noct were still trying to figure a way out to patch up the Chocobo raft and Ignis was still focused on driving. I looked back at (r/n) who was still sound asleep and smiled softly noticing she had begun leaning on me.

I carefully wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close to me. I watched as she moved closer cuddling to my chest in her sleep with a small smile on her face. I sighed softly watching her as I began beating myself up inside for not having the guts even after all the years to tell her how i felt....how I still feel. 

To tell her… that I love her. But i guess she doesn't want someone like me. I've tried for years to get her to see that I liked her. Even going so far as to go out with all those girls to make her jealous...but nothing worked. I guess she just doesn't feel the same. 

I was about to look away from her when I noticed her stir and could have swore I heard (r/n) mumble “Gladio...love….” She cuddled even closer to me as she settled once again not saying anymore. I stared at her in surprise and smiled softly as a spark of hope went through my chest. I stroked her hair gently as my fear soon began to fade to the back of my mind.

Maybe I do have a chance after all… I looked ahead to the road as a plan formed in my mind. A plan to finally take that chance and tell her. I smiled and leaned my head back as we continued to speed down the highway as I held her close to me safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....our Reader certainly knows how to scare the pants off of bullies! No one messes with Prompto except for the Chocobros! Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment and give feedback as you like!


	3. The Reveal! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Reader wakes up as they get to their destination and after getting settled in struggles with her self-image and confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Little Birds! Sorry about the gap between updates! Had a very busy weekend and just had time today to write another chapter for you all! This is Part 1 of Chapter 3 in our Reader's POV with some laughs and self-confidence issues that need to be overcome. It's shorter than the last chapter but that's because if I combined both parts the chapter would be ridiculously long. I will update with Part 2 tomorrow which will be in Gladio's POV this time! Once more, sorry for any mistakes or errors I may have missed! Enjoy!

~Reader POV

I slowly stirred as I felt myself waking up and cuddled closer to whatever I was leaning against. Wait…..this is warm...and breathing. I opened my eyes quickly and looked to what my face was laying on and blushed madly as I once again came face to face with Gladio’s chest. Then I looked to my shoulder feeling a weight upon it. My eyes widen even more as I saw Gladio’s arm on my shoulder. Holy Shit. Gladio was holding me. 

I looked up as I felt the chest I was leaning upon only moments ago rumble beneath my hand to see Gladio looking down at me chuckling softly with amusement in his golden eyes. I felt myself get lost in those golden pools for a moment before I snapped myself out of it and cleared my throat awkwardly as I moved my hand away from him sitting up straight saying “Sorry.” But even as I sat up Gladio didn't move his arm right away and even squeezed me closer a bit before letting go after a moment. This made me confused and blush even more than before as I looked at him questioningly. He only smiled as he spoke “Don't sweat it kid. Have a nice nap?” He smirked a bit as he said that as of he knew something I didn't which freaked me out a bit. But I kept my cool as I responded “Uhh Y-yeah. Really nice…” I looked away after a moment then to my left hearing Noct chuckle slightly while watching me amused. 

Noct was the only one who I had told about my crush on Gladio. I accidentally told him when I was high on laughing gas after I had a root canal two years ago. Noct had agreed to pick me up from the office since my parents had been out of town that week. And apparently in my gassed out daze I ended up ranting about how much I loved Gladio and how hot I thought he was. I was so mortified when I came back to myself and Noct told me of my confession that I locked myself in the bathroom and didn't come out for an hour. 

The only reason I did was because Noct talked to me through the door and promised it was okay and that he’d never tell. And luckily he's kept that promise but I am still nervous he might give it away one day by accident. In response to his chuckle at my embarrassment I discreetly pinched his side causing him to jump slightly. Luckily he got the hint and stopped chuckling before Gladio noticed. I shook my head cursing myself for being so cuddly when I slept when I felt the car slow down and not a moment later Prompto shouted “WERE HERE!!”

And sure enough when I looked ahead and saw Ignis stopping the car near the shore of the lake and I smiled. The lake was just perfect. The sun glinted off the surface of the water making it shine almost blindingly. I watched as Prompto nearly tripped I over himself trying to get out. Once he was out he immediately started to run for the water; but as he had gotten out of the car the deflated Chocobo floaty had fallen out at his feet with him. So as Prompto started to run his foot got caught in a flap of the floaty effectively causing him to lose his balance and successfully fall on his face into the sand as the rest of us nearly died of laughter. 

After a minute of laughter and Prompto struggling to get untangled from the Chocobo floaty corpse I was wiping the tears from my eyes smiling. After I was thoroughly under control I climbed out of the Regalia with Noct, Ignis, and Gladio. I stretched my cramped muscles as Ignis and Gladio set up the chairs and table for us to put the amazing meal Ignis was sure to prepare near the clearly old but well used fire pit.

After my muscles were relaxed I went to grab my bag and frowned when after taking out the sunscreen and towels that my cover-up for my swimsuit was nowhere to be found. I whispered “Dammit” under my breath as I remembered I had left it on the hook by the door but and walked right by it on my hurry to be on time for meeting with everyone. I thumped my head onto the table dreading having to take off my dress to show the swimsuit underneath it for everyone to see my pudgy glory. I groaned knowing Gladio would see and that was the worst of all. I jumped and bolted into an upright position as someone slapped their hand on the table in front of me. I sighed narrowing my eyes at the laughing Prompto. 

Noct walked up and smacked him upside the head turning his laughter to whining which was ignored as Noct asked “What's up (r/n)?” I sighed as I spoke “I left my cover-up at home.” Prompto tilted his head asking “So? You still have your suit right?” I nodded making him continue on “So what's the problem? Just take off the dress and jump in!” I sighed and said “You don't get it.” Prompto in response just started doing a little chant “Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!” I groaned mortified as Noct ended up joining after a few rounds and then eventually Gladio. 

I was determined not to give in...until I caught Gladio’s eye and saw the reassuring smile he was sending as he chanted along with Noct and Prompto. Dammit. I sighed and yelled “Okay!” This caused them all to stop their annoying chant.

I stood and pulled the dress over my head revealing the black one piece I was wearing that had a halter top style and plunging neckline connected by a small gold ring in the middle to help secure the girls in place and looked at them as they all cheered. I couldn't help but smile blushing at their praise and waved them off as I turned back towards the table to grab some sunscreen. 

I opened the bottle of my preferred sunscreen and squeezed some into my hand unable to hold back a giggle at the sound the bottle made. Then I sat on the tabletop and began lathering and smoothing the sunscreen into the skin of my legs slowly but firmly to ensure it soaked in for the best protection. No sunburn for me! But little did I know as I was massaging my legs a certain someone was staring at me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder who that could be? ;) Hope you all enjoyed! Leave comments and suggestions as you please!


	4. The Reveal! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Chapter 3 as promised! Once again in Gladio's POV showing what he sees and thinks of our Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Little Birds! Here's Part 2 of Chapter 3 in Gladio's POV. Just showing Gladio's affection of our Reader and how everyone should look at Plus-Size girls! ;D Once more, sorry for any mistakes I may have missed! Enjoy!

Gladio POV~

I watched as (r/n) rubbed….more like massaged the sunscreen into her skin. I was memorized as her hands caressed her soft, smooth, perfect skin. I couldn't help imagine my own hands running along those perfect legs of hers...hell along her whole body. 

Wait! Stop! No need to be getting too excited right now. I took a breath and was about to turn away when I noticed her start applying the lotion to her chest. God Damn. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her chest that looked perfect in that swimsuit. I've always known she had an amazing chest but she wasn't one to show it off. So whenever she did I always found myself looking to her chest more often than is probably normal. But hey how can I resist? 

I managed to tear my gaze away from her chest after a moment and let out a sigh as I looked her over from top to bottom. All I could see was how damn beautiful she is. But I know she doesn’t see what I see. Or maybe she can't. I know how much she's been beaten down over these years about not being the same as other girls...but that's what I love about her. She's not like anyone else looks-wise or personality-wise. She's never been afraid to say what she thinks, feels, or stand up for what she believes is right. She's one of the bravest women I've ever met. She's one of a kind. And I'd never want her to change for the world. 

I scowled slightly as I thought of all the people who had ever beaten her down or wanted her to change. There had only been a few times I had been there when people had given her shit. And trust me, when that happened it took all my willpower not to rip their heads off then and there. But I knew that would make (r/n) feel even worse and I knew she wouldn't want me to use violence. So as soon as she wasn't looking or had left I set those people straight with a few well chosen words and wisely placed threats. They all looked scared shitlesss as soon as I had finished giving them a lesson in respect. And I had always thought she would be proud of me for standing up for her and not causing violence along the way, but I never told her. Maybe I should have... 

I came back to reality as I noticed her moving her hair off her shoulders and I smiled a bit as I walked over asking “Want some help with that?” She looked up at me surprised with a light blush along her rounded cheeks and spoke after a moment of thought “Yeah. Sure.” She turned so I had better access to her shoulders after handing me the sunscreen. I examined the skin on her shoulders, back, and neck as I squeezed some of the sunscreen onto my hands. I couldn’t hold back a soft chuckle at the giggle she let out from sound the bottle made as I squeezed the lotion out of it. 

I then gently laid my hands on her shoulders and began rubbing the lotion into her skin. Damn her skin felt so soft and smooth under the rough skin of my hands. I was almost worried I might hurt her with these bear hands of mine. But I was distracted when (r/n) let out a soft, barely audible moan at my ministrations. I smirked slightly and continued to massage her shoulders long after the lotion had been thoroughly rubbed in...just to hear more of those delicious sounds she was making for me. Eventually she seemed to be putty in my hands as her head tilted to the side in pleasure exposing the curve of her neck to me. I was so tempted to lean in and start kissing along her neck but stopped myself at the sound of a large splash.

(R/N) and I both looked over to see Prompto running into the water with Noct chasing after him. (R/N) cleared her throat and moved away and off the table to stand on her own as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder saying “Thanks.” I smiled at her and winked saying “Anytime darlin’.” In response to the little pet-name I've only called her by a few times her cheeks got even redder than before as she looked away tucking her hair behind her right ear. I smiled softly watching her feeling more confident that she may actually feel something for me. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shrill high-pitched voice from behind me asking “Umm excuse me?” 

I turned to see a tall bleach-blonde girl with a clear spray on tan in a skimpy pink bikini smiling sickeningly sweet up at me. I felt repulsed but forced a small smile and asked “Yes?” The girl let out a witch-like cackle of a giggle and rested her hand on my forearm using her other hand to twirl a strand of her fried hair between her fingers as she looked up at me saying “Just thought I'd invite you to come hang out with me and my friends over there.” She pointed her finger that was tipped with a clearly expensive, but horrendous, looking acrylic nail to the other side of the lake.

I looked over to see four other girls in similar scantily styled bathing suits as the one next to me with various shades of blonde hair on the shore on the other side of the lake lying in the sun. As the current girl waved to them they all waved back and I could hear their cackling from across the lake. I flinched internally at the sight and sound then looked back to the girl next to me and smiled politely saying “Thanks for the offer but I'm spending time with my friends today.” The girl pouted but smiled saying “Well if you change your mind we'll be there all day. Oh and I'm Kitty by the way.” She winked making a pitiful excuse for a cat's “Meow” before doing that awful giggle as she walked away. 

I sighed in relief when she was out of earshot and view and turned back towards where (r/n) was only to see she had vanished. I frowned and looked around then spotted her already in the lake swimming with Noct and Prompto. I smiled as I heard her laughing as they were splashing each other playfully. I started to head towards the water but was stopped short as I heard Ignis call my name.

I turned to face the tall brilliant cook and asked “Yeah?” Ignis was taking his glasses and shoes off as he began to speak “Just a word of advice… One should always try to identify and secure a good opportunity before it's gone.” He gazed at me with that all-knowing look in his eyes and raised an eyebrow as if to ask ‘Do you understand what I'm getting at?’ I smiled a bit and chuckled nodding saying “Don't worry Ignis. I'm working on it. But thanks for reminding me.” I clapped him on the shoulder when he stood and walked over to me. He simply nodded before walking with me into the water to join the others. I smiled to myself as I made my way towards (r/n) thinking yeah...I'm not letting her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Girls are always beautiful and sexy! And no one should think otherwise! XD Anyway! This story's ending up longer than I anticipated, so I hope you all don't mind a slow-build but it'll be worth it! I Promise! Also, just an fyi, I may not be able to update everyday but I will update every other day for sure! Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment as you please or make suggestions!


	5. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little game of Marco Polo leads to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Little Birds! Sooo Sooo Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been taking care of my mother who had surgery a few days ago so this story had to take a back seat for a few days! But I have returned! And with a gift of the second to last chapter and guess what? This is it! The moment you all have been waiting for! I hope you all enjoy and as always my apologies for any mistakes I may have missed! I will try to have this story completed by tomorrow! If not tomorrow then on Sunday!

Reader POV~

I was splashing water at Noct and Prompto laughing while trying to ignore the jealousy that had welled in my chest just a few moments ago as Gladio started talking to that bimbo. I had just decided to leave them be because no doubt he would be flirting with her. She was gorgeous and skinny and just his type. Ugh. I wish I could be like her. I slowed my splashing as I had been thinking and all of a sudden two arms came around me and scooped me up close to an all-too familiar chest.

I looked up to see Gladio holding me bridal style with an amused grin to match the glint in his eyes from my surprise. I frowned confused and asked “What happened with that girl?” Gladio simply shrugged and said “She invited me to hang out with her and her friends, but she was irritating and not my type really.” He then smiled at me softly sending a quick wink. I was even more confused now. That beautiful girl not his type?! And why did he wink at me?

I must have been thinking too long because all of a sudden Gladio was tickling my side causing me to squirm and begin to giggle in his arms. Which I will not lie, was an amazing sensation. Those strong muscles in his arms and chest pressing against my chubby body as I wiggled uncontrollably was not distracting AT ALL. Well I think I could die happy just from this. He relented his torture on me asking “You ok?” I was gasping for air but managed to nod in answer. 

Once I was able to catch my breath again I slapped his chest lightly asking “What the hell was that for?” He chuckled softly but not enough to where I didn't feel it going through then he spoke “Well you wondered off for a second there so I decided to bring you back to the present.” My face flushed with embarrassment but I was grateful he didn't know what I had been thinking about. I shrugged and said “Sorry.” He simply smiled saying “No worries darlin’.” I tried not to blush even more than I already was but then Gladio shocked me by leaning down and kissing my cheek. Well...the not blushing more plan flew out the window at that point. I was now a tomato, I was sure of it. 

I looked up at him in shock as he just smiled down at me. I was about to ask why he did that when all of a sudden Prompto jumped out of the water and latched himself onto Gladio’s back saying “I GOT HIM!!” Gladio just smirked and looked at me saying “This'll just take a second.” He then set me back into the water making sure I got my bearings. Once he was sure I was settled nicely he suddenly threw himself back into the water giving Prompto only enough time to let out half a yell before they were both underwater.

I started laughing along with Noct as he swam over to my side to watch closely as the two struggled underwater. This only lasted about thirty seconds before all at once Gladio stood up from the water holding Prompto over his head by the top and bottom of Prompto’s back all the while smirking victoriously saying “I win.” Prompto was staying still to keep his balance looking scared saying “Ok ok you win! Put me down!!”

He instantly regretted saying that because Gladio did as he asked and threw him into the water. The three of us were laughing uncontrollably as he resurfaced and glared at us for a moment before smiling and joining in with our laughter. 

Ignis swam over calmly having been making leisurely laps and asked “Anyone getting hungry?” Everyone’s voices simultaneously rang out “Me!!” He simply smiled and nodded saying “I’ll go get started then.” He then began to swim towards the shore to begin whatever amazing meal he had packed to prepare for us all. Gladio spoke up as Ignis swam away asking “Anyone up for a game of Marco Polo?” Prompto smiled and said “Sure! I'm not Marco though!” Noct then piped in saying “Not it.” I quickly caught on and shouted “Not it!” just before Gladio was able to and laughed at the pout he made. After a moment he just shrugged saying “Suit yourselves.”

He then closed his eyes and began counting down from ten causing us to all hurry to swim away but struggling not to make too much noise at the same time. I smiled as I swam behind a rock a bit then peeked out to watch Gladio as he finished the countdown and called out “Marco!” I smiled and called out “Polo!” along with Noct and Prompto from their positions a good ways away from mine. My eyes widened though as Gladio began swimming towards where I was and I moved behind the rock more as he called out “Marco!” and I answered “Polo!” I began to panic as he swam directly towards the rock now and I quickly hid unable to see him and tried not to make a sound.

I stayed still as Gladio circled around the rock but stopped close to me and smirked. I blushed eyes widening knowing he could sense I'm there and held my breath watching as he slowly moved closer until he was in front of me. He smirked and placed his arms on either side of me, not touching but trapping me in. I blushed even more and gripped the rock behind me grabbing onto some grooves. Then I had the thought that maybe I could push myself up and away from him onto the rock behind me. I slowly braced myself watching as he opened his mouth to speak then pushed upwards but one of my hands slipped causing me to fall forward towards him. And by some insane chance of luck my lips came crashing into his just as I grabbed the rock to stop myself from falling into him even more. 

One second I was falling and the next I'm there kissing Gladio. Holy Shit...IM KISSING GLADIO! My moment of shock and joy ended though as I realized what was happening and quickly pulled myself away from him blushing madly my eyes wide looking away. Oh god. He's gonna be so grossed out and disgusted because I kissed him. What if he hates me now? Oh god. I slowly looked up at him to see him gazing down at me with those golden eyes and a soft smile. 

I saw he was indeed surprised but also….pleased? Gladio chuckled softly moving his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I stared at him confused and surprised because...he had liked it? I stared at him as he began to speak “If you wanted a kiss darlin’ you should have just asked.” I looked confused and asked “You didn't mind?” Gladio tilted his head asking “Why would I mind?...I’ve wanted to kiss you for years now darlin’. I didn't think you liked me though. But I've always liked you...hell I've wanted to be with you for years but you didn't seem interested and when I tried to make you jealous you didn't seem to care. So I just ignored this feeling inside. Until now. I figured I'd take a chance to tell you…” 

He hesitated a bit then as he examined my face. In this moment I was surging with shock, hope, anticipation, and fear all at once as Gladio’s words began to sink in. He liked me? Why would he like me? Is this a joke? He can't mean LIKE like can he? And he tried to make me jealous? Well that worked but not in the way he hoped I guess. Or maybe he's just lonely right now and whatever this feeling is it's gonna go away in a week? But wait what's he going to say? Oh is this the part where he tells me Prompto dared him to? Oh God. I couldn't stand to wait for him and spoke up asking “Tell me what Gladio?” 

Gladio took a breath and gently cupped the side of my face saying “That I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I just had to. Forgive me. I love you little birds! But guess what? HE SAID IT!!! WOO! But how will our Reader react? Will she confess her own love for Gladio? Or will she not believe his affections are genuine and reject him? Find out in the last chapter!


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue on with Gladio's POV after he confesses his love for our Reader. Will she admit her own feelings to him or hold back out of fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Little Birds! Okay, I know i said Monday but life has hit me pretty hard in the last few days so I have had ZERO time for relaxation and writing. But here it is now! The final chapter! This story went on longer than I imagined it would but I have enjoyed writing every word! Please leave comments and suggestions on who I should pair a reader (plus size or not) with next! Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed and enjoy!

Gladio POV

I stared at (r/n) as her eyes widened at my confession. I watched as several emotions showed in her eyes at once. There was shock, happiness, fear, confusion, and doubt. I wanted to wipe all other emotions away except her happiness. Please be happy. Please accept me.  
She then spoke after a moment “But...why?” I tilted my head asking “Why do I love you? Because you're kind, smart, funny, brave, and beautiful. You've never been afraid to be who you are and you've always stayed true to yourself and what you believe. You've made me want to be better as a person and you've for sure helped me succeed in doing that even a little bit. You always know how to fix everything and make everyone around you feel better even in the worst of times. You're a badass fighter even if you're a bit clumsy at times. And you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met.” 

Her eyes began to water up as I was speaking and I wiped away the few tears that fell once I was done whispering “Shhh darlin’ it's alright. Don't cry.” She shook her head as she spoke sounding so broken and hopeless “I’m not beautiful, I'm fat and ugly and you deserve so much better.” I shook my head and cupped her face in both my hands as I began to speak “You're not fat or ugly. You are and have always been beautiful to me. And you always will be. Even if you don't see yourself as perfect you are to me, I love every single inch and curve of your body. Not just because I know you won't break you if I touch you-” 

I smiled as that made her give a small giggle half a smile then continued with “-but also because there's even more of you to hold and love. More to help me show you how much I love you… and show how God damn sexy you are to me.” I winked at her then and she let out a genuine laugh despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. I sighed and continued speaking “But...if you don't feel all that I feel for you or aren't interested at all then I would understand. If you say the word I won't ever bring this up again. Well go back to the way things were before if that's what you want. Even if it breaks my heart I don't want you to do anything you don't feel is right. So I'll do whatever you want me to. But I'm always going to love you. No matter what (r/n).” 

She smiled softly up at me the tears still rolling down her cheeks. I wiped the tears away gently asking “Those happy or sad darlin’?” She smiled softly up at me and said “Happy.” I smiled and said “Good I always want you to be happy.” She smiled even bigger as I said that and said “Well I think you're gonna be happy too.” I smiled softly and raised an eyebrow asking “Why?” 

She smiled softly and said “Because I got something to tell you.” I tilted my head curiously and watched as she motioned for me to come closer. So I leaned down so she was closer and watched from the corner of my eye as she leaned close to my ear. I could feel her breath on my neck and ear causing shivers to run down my spine as she spoke “I love you too.”

~

Reader POV 

As soon as I had finished my confession to Gladio he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up out of the water and spun me around causing me to let out a surprised squeal as he did so. He laughed hearing my surprise and I couldn't help but join in his laughter as I looked down at him with what I was sure was the biggest smile of my life. 

He lowered me back into the water but didn't let go of me holding me close to his chest. I smiled up at him and gently cupped one side of his face rubbing my thumb along it gently. He smiled as I did this and nuzzled his face into my hand like a little puppy. 

I giggled softly and guided him down to me and gently pressed my lips to his in our first proper kiss. Gladio pulled me even closer to him as the kiss went on and I felt like my heart was going to best out of my chest. I wanted to feel this everyday for the rest of my life. As we slowly pulled away I stared into those golden eyes of his with all the love I held in my heart and I saw the same reflecting on his eyes as he gazed at me. I let out a soft giggle because I couldn't believe it. Gladio loved me. And I loved him. We would be together now forever. 

I smiled and went in for another kiss but pulled away suddenly in surprise surprise as I heard a shout of victory from behind us. Gladio and I looked up behind us onto the rock to see Prompto and Noct on top of the rock looking down at us. I shook my head smiling as Prompto kept shouting about how he knew we'd get together this year and how Noct owed him for their bet. 

Noct simply rolled his eyes and pushed Prompto off the rock silencing him with a splash. He then looked at us and said “Alright lovebirds let's head in and eat.” He smiled and winked at me before jumping off the rock and racing Prompto to the shore. I smiled and looked up at Gladio and asked “Hungry?” Gladio smirked and squeezed my hips saying “Yeah for more than one thing for sure.” He winked and let out a chuckle as I blushed and slapped his chest playfully. He then scooped me up into his arms like a bride and headed towards shore. 

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder saying “I love you Gladio.” Gladio smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead saying “I love you more darlin’ now and forever.” I smiled and shut my eyes content and began thinking about how crazy I was before to think that love and size mattered when it comes to love. I think I've always known that love and happiness doesn't come from just looking good on the outside. It's what's within that makes someone worth loving. I was just too self conscious to realize that before. But as I think Gladio might say, what's size matter anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Size doesn't matter when it comes to love. It never should. Always remember that! I hope you all have enjoyed this and as previously mentioned leave comments and suggestions on overall thoughts, feelings, or reactions to this story! That includes making requests for further one-shots or stories! Love you Little Birds!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is an adorable dork who I'd like to think most of us can relate to. Mostly just full of laughs and slight embarrassment in the beginning but soon the love and romance shall blossom! I promise!


End file.
